


Requiem

by girlingoldboots



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly does what she does best. Taking care of the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Timeless Requiem" prompt given for Cycle 4 Round 4 for thegameison_sh community on LiveJournal. This fic was part of a four way tie for 3rd place in the Games. Something that I'm still shocked about.
> 
> If you like and you're so inclined the tip jar is open:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1)

At the sound of the doors opening Molly looked up as the detectives escorted the body into the morgue. It was a familiar sight she was greeted with often enough, some months more than others, but lately it had been routine. Quiet even. maybe she should not have had that thought, as doctors always considered the 'Q' word a bad luck one.

She saw Sergeant Donovan first, Anderson suspiciously absent. She heard through the rumour mill (i.e. Sherlock taunting Sally on the loss of her paramour) that he had transferred. The Sergeant didn't appear to be that broken up about it.

"Doctor Hooper, you don't have to do this one, if you don't want to." She began, showing concern for the other woman. "I could call someone else."

Molly just looks up and starts putting her protective gear on. "I'm the only one on duty these late nights." She put on the gloves. "What happened?" As the sergeant helped her move the trolley into the lab.

Donovan sighed. She seemed tired. "Straightforward stabbing. Took all of us by surprise. The autopsy's just a formality at this point." she said "Forensics is still at the scene, but I've got clothes from the ambulance. They cut them off of him when they tried to stop the bleeding but..." No need to say the efforts were in vain.

Molly turned on her recorder and began cataloguing the details of the body. Holding up a torn and bloody shirt she said "Stab wound. Depth looks pretty deep, about 10 centimetres. Too jagged for a blade of some kind." She looked closer and with tweezers she picked at something. "Glass?"

"Piece of broken window pane." The other woman answered.

"Oddly enough it wasn't the neck wound that was fatal." Molly continued. "The one on his side was. Half a centimetre in either direction he would have survived. Did you catch the assailant?"

"Doctor Watson did. He pulled him off after the second stabbing when we realised what was happening." Donovan replied with a shake of her head. "Funny that no matter how much of this sort of thing you see it's still surprising."

The doctor just nodded and continued cataloguing the injuries on the body, both old and new, measuring wounds and bruises all the while dictating notes into her recorder. Funny that this kind of this would happen to him. A regular, mundane, almost boring bit of violence. Molly didn't realise that she said the last bit out loud.

"Boring?" Sally asked. "You're starting to sound like Himself."

"Am I?" Molly replied. "There's worse things I guess." She binned her gloves and carefully closed the body up in one of the drawers. Later on would be time for arrangements and mourning, but there were other things to attend to first. As Molly sat down at her desk she didn't notice Sergeant Donovan leave. Carefully she began typing up the details of the autopsy from her recordings and memory. She paused slightly, taking a shaky breath as she typed up the name Gregory Lestrade. Tamping it down she finished her report in the cold silence of the morgue.


End file.
